User blog:Corbierr/On Patricia, and why she deserved better
I wasn't planning on writing this today, but David brought this up and now I'm determined to write this sucker. So enjoy! ---- Patricia Williamson, everybody! Patricia. Freaking. Williamson. Oh, my god. My GOD. '' Writers, what were you thinking with her? I can handle Jerome becoming an oblvious-to-the-mystery cheater. I can handle Joy quitting Sibuna after being incredibly determined to join. ''I can even handle Mara becoming a vengeful bitch. But Patricia being turned into an overly-jealous, less-than-active, FUCKING '''FLAT, 'character who somehow managed to be all about romance at the same time as being completely terrible at doing anything romance related is where I draw the line. It's...just...not...fair! Why do this? What purpose does making her so OOC, so pointlessly jealous, serve- outside of Peddie? What were they trying to do with her? Did they honestly think this is what we wanted? To see ''the ''coolest character on the show be reduced to...''THAT? Someone jealous to the point of being incapable of rational thought and someone so incompetent at romance that she can barely even make her own attempt to win Eddie back? EXCUSE ME, BUT ISN'T THAT ALMOST OPPOSITE OF THE PATRICIA WE ALL FELL IN LOVE WITH? Since when does she sit by and let others be the heroes? Since when does she become completely incapable of voicing her own opinions? How did this... Turn into this? I just don't understand! WHAT IS THE POINT? It's not just that she became too romance-oriented, but that's a big part. No, my friends, the issue here is simple. Patricia's entirely personality, having always been based around someone else, switched from making her a slightly anti-heroic, bold, extremely loyal girl searching for her best friend to...jealous all the damn time! Why? Why did this need to happen? They kept the basic parts of her personality okay...sarcastic, defensive, jealous...but where did her determination go? How did she go from being willing to go through hell and back, to not even being there in the end of TOR when Eddie was clearly in danger and let fucking KT go with him? Where did this come from? I'm willing to bet that in season 1, they were just following the source material for her. However, had they continued letting her stay the way she was, despite her popularity, she'd have threatened to upstage Nina in season 2, because it's not like they went out of their way to make it obvious Nina was the heroine every single episode...No, they just let her have a romantic partner, because they knew the fans would like that. Well, we did. So they just let that continue onto season 3, where they put in no effort to make Patricia anything more than the jealous ex. And as a Patricia fan, I am almost offended by this. Do they really care so little for her character that they really just chose to use her as a tool for drama? I mean...there is nothing inherently wrong with Peddie or even the drama. But making her so jealous all the time, making her entirely centered around Eddie, it misses the point of why fans loved her at all. Because you know what? All the plot, all the romance, all the drama in the world doesn't make a difference if we don't learn about the characters involved. We never once heard Patricia get to talk about her life, or learn why she had such issues with love, or why she even likes Eddie. We never get to learn about why she is the way she acts the way she does and we never get to see her deal with her mistakes and grow up. Patricia never was allowed to take charge of her own story. You know what I wish they had? I wish they had scenes where she says "I'm feeling this" or "I'm wanting that". We see her being jealous over Eddie and in season 1, we see her being paranoid and upset about Joy going missing. But we never get to learn about what's going on inside of her head. How these things are making her feel. Why she's doing what she's doing. How she feels about herself, and what she's going through. Jesus, even characters like Fabian got this right, and he was entirely centered around Nina for two of the seasons! She could have been so much more than she was. They could have given her scenes where she shows her weaknesses in private when the Joy mystery is breaking down around her. They could have let her done something in order to actually further Sibuna in the second season, rather than just supporting from the side and missing missions because PEDDIE. They could have...they could have made her the Chosen One, or the Protagonist, or the new leader of Sibuna. They could have developed her, made her jealousy actually mean something, let us learn about the things going on in Patricia's head and watch her grow up and be independent and strong. They could have let her tell Eddie about her life, let her open up and learn how to trust others on a truly personal level. Why is it that despite Joy being back, we haven't seen any genuine friendship scenes between them? Because that's not what was important to the writers. Instead of using golden opportunities to let us know more about Patricia, let us see her develop, they used them to further plots. They used Patricia's friendship with Joy in order to set the mystery in motion. They used that same friendship again in order to give Patricia an outlet to talk about Eddie. Patricia was and always has been more than just a tool to get drama. To me, she is the greatest character on the show. She's more than what the writers made her. Way more. Props to Jade, though, for making Patricia come to life despite all the poor writing the character suffered from. She pulled it off brilliantly. So why couldn't we do this great actress justice and let her character live up to her full potential? Writers, just....why? There is no excuse for any of this. I just...I just can't even come up with a suitable conclusion for this topic. I said everything I could. I'm done. I'm just...done. ---- Thanks guys! Check out my KT blog posted last night! Alfie's analysis tomorrow! AABS trailer coming soon! Category:Blog posts